Forgotten Fairy
by CaptainPopcorn6544
Summary: "Who are you?" That was the final words he said to me. Everybody laughed at me at that. "You're not part of this guild so that mark MUST be fake!" Mira said. I left. Luckily I met Sting. Best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sure it was fate. Lucy A Sticy fanfic! 3
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Fairy

A Sting x Lucy fanfic

Summary: "Who are you?" That was the final words he said to me. Everybody laughed at me at that.

"You're not part of this guild so that mark MUST be fake!" Mira said. I left. Luckily I met Sting. Best thing that happened to me. I'm sure it was fate.

Lucy POV

"Hey minna, I'm back!" I yelled, waving my hand with my guild mark. Everybody stared at me.

"Um... I've been in this guild a while and I ain't never seen you!" Macao said. I was shocked. I'd been away a month and it seemed they'd forgotten me.

"Guys, it's me Lucy, ya know, Lucy Heartfilia!" I tried sadly, "I went on a mission for the master for a month! Where is Master?"

"Master ain't here." Gray stated simply, "He's at a meeting. You wanna join Fairy Tail or somethin'?"

I showed my guild mark, "I'm already a member, I'm on Team Natsu." I looked imploringly at Natsu.

Natsu looked at me, "Who are you?" He said simply.

Those were the last words he ever said to me.

"You're not part of this guild, that mark MARK must be fake!"

"Mira? Natsu? You too?" I started crying and ran out the guild.

*Time Skip- Lucy's apartment*

Gotta get all my stuff, I thought. I'd already told my landlord I didn't need the house anymore. It had been kinda emotional. I'm taking all my clothes and private posetions. I'm never coming back. I can't. Fairy Tail made that quite clear. Why? Why did they forget me? I hate this...

* * *

*Time Skip- Train Station*

Sting Pov

I can smell that a Fairy girl. Although her scent has the salty smell of tears along with the smell of Fairy Tail along with Strawberries and Vanilla. I followed the scent. It smelled nice. It smelled of great power and Weisslogia. Wait... Weisslogia? Didn't he say something about a girl smelling like him, that she was gonna be his mate? So a Fairy girl? Really? I gotta follow. She was sittin down in the next compartment. Her head was down and she wa crying.

"Hey." I said. She jumped.

"M-me?" She asked trying to get rid of her tears. I sat down next to her, "Yes you, Blondie!" I smiled, she tried to smile back but couldn't, "so what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I-I-I'm not! (Then she broke down) w-w-well maybe I am, 'cause my guild forgot me 'cause I-I-I went on a month long mission… then they forgot."

I dunno why but I drew her close to me and she cried on my shoulder. I was patting her head saying comforting words to her. "Forgetting a powerful Mage like you? Idiots" I snarled.

"I'm not powerful. I'm incredibly weak. (I stared at her" she smiled sadly.

"No, you have a lot of power I can promise you! What's your name, by the way? Mines Sting, Sting Eucliffe."

"Lucy Heartfilia." And then the train started moving and my motion sickness kicked in. She laughed, a twinkling sound,

"A Dragon Slayer, right?" I nodded, "I want to get stronger... And join a different guild... Which guild are you with?"

"S-s-saber tooth... Th-the greatest..." I winced. She laughed and pulled my head into her lap. "Sleep. But which stop is Saber Tooth? I'm thinking about joining if its 'Th-the greatest'!"

"Tokyama (AN made that up!)... Saber Tooth is in Tok-tokyama."

"Okay I'll wake you up then!" She laughed... She was adorable... Then I slept...

* * *

*Time Skip- Tokyama (Saber Tooth)

Lucy Pov

It was pretty big! Not as big as father's house, but MUCH bigger than even the new Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Sting... I'm glad you brought me." I smiled at him. (AN he's back to his original self after the train journey! ;) )

"It's okay... Now let's get you into Saber Tooth-"

"Can you get rid of the Fairy Tail insignia for me?" Lucy asked seriously, sticking my right hand towards him.

"Bl-Blondie? What are you saying? You want me to get rid of the mark... It'll leave a scar, you know?" Sting stared at me like I was mad.

"I know..." I said quietly, "But I can't have the reminder of... Them..." 'Fairy Tail' I thought with an obvious pained expression.

"Sure... I'll never let anyone else hurt you again..." He smiled sadly... Then he got a some light on his hand and burned the insignia off my hand. I cryed out in pain and agony! It hurt so much!

"Lucy, are you okay?" He asked when he had done, to which I smiled weakly and said,

"Yeah 'c-course!" She laughed, "Glad to know that you do know my name... And that you're worried about me!"

"Ah, Blondie... Sh-shut up!" Sting blushed and I almost pissed myself laughing!

"Well, lets go!" When she had regained her dignity.

"Y-yeah!" Sting smiled, then pushed open the doors and yelled, "Yo minna, I'm back and I gotta new recruit! (Then quietly to me) let's go" he said with a soft smile, and taking my hand. Gently he pulled me into the guild.

*inside the guild*

Minerva Pov

"Yo minna, I'm back and I gotta new recruit! (Then he said softly to somebody) let's go." Then he walked into the guild holding the hand of a medium sized blond girl with chocolate coloured eyes, who was smiling cutely. I've always wanted a little sister! I giggled! Everyone stared at me.

"Minerva! Come here! I'm not great at girl's clothes so can you get-"

"Lucy Heartfilia" she said smiling with her right hand out! I laughed and shook it saying,

"I'm Minerva! Now follow me!" She let me drag her towards my room. I left her and grabbed all the clothes I thought that would fit her. I bought them to her and smiled, then said,

"How would you like to be my little sister? Oh please! Please! Please!"

She looked stunned then smiled and said,

"I'd love to!" I showed her an outfit; a golden tube top which stopped at her waist, black crapped blazer, black puffy skirt, black tights an black Doc Martins, she smiled and nodded. She put them on and, as I thought, they were a perfect fit. I smiled at my awesome judgement!

"Can I have the insignia on my stomach in gold?"

"Sure, but don't you want it on your right hand... Most people do!" I asked puzzled, then she showed me her right hand, it was marred and scarred forever. I was horrified! Who would do this? Who would do this to MY little sister?

"That was where my old Fairy Tail insignia was" she told me calmly, "I told Sting to get rid of it!"

"That's okay then, if you told him to do it. Lets go show them your new look-"

"Can you die my hair black, and then make you permanent? And make it go down to here" She pointed to her mid-chest

"Sure... Come on!" And I dragged her to the bathroom.

* * *

*time skip- Guild*

Sting Pov

It's been like an HOUR! How long is Minerva gonna be... I'm kinda worried about Lucy... Minerva came into the guild followed by... Who- OH MY GOD! THAT'S LUCY! She's beautiful! Even more than she already was! Her hair was longer and she had a side fringe, she was wearing all black except a gold tube top that showed her shoulders and stomach. Then Minerva stamped the insignia on the left side of her stomach in gold. Jiemma looked at Lucy,

"Hmmm... You an join the Twin Dragon Duo, that's Sting and Rogue. You're only going with them 'cause you're really weak!"

Both me and Minerva growled.

"I'm not weak. I have the bonds of friendship to make me stronger and I already have feelings for this guild. And though I'm weak now, I'll get stronger eventually!" Then Lucy SLAPPED him! Everyone stared at her. She was gonna die everyone thought! Minerva growled at her father. Seemin to understand something, Jiemma laughed! Then said,

"I like you're spunk, kiddo! Rogue, Sting, Minerva! (We looked up) look after and train her! That's all, you can go now!"

I looked at Lucy releaved, "Shall we go now, Blondie?"

"Sure!" She replied, an so Minerva, Rogue, her and I left the guild to train in the forest.

* * *

*Time Skip- forest*

Lucy Pov

'Minerva could be scary, but was totally sweet otherwise. Rogue was quiet and brooded the whole time, but that style suited him with his hair and dark eyes. Sting was funny and boisterous, a little cocky and so incredibly handsome... Wait what? LUCY YOU CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT... Although... I've been completely attracted to him for a while... I-I-I'm acctually hopelessly in love with him... I can't tell him!' Lucy panicked in her head.

"Blondie, do'ya have a fever or something?" Sting asked worriedly. I realised then that I had blushed, and that I had blushed harder when he asked if I was alright!

* * *

*Time Skip-3 months later at ST (AN Lucy is still wearing the same clothes Minerva gave her... They just got new versions! She also has a box fringe that goes down to her nose!)

Sting Pov

It's been 3 months now... My heart can barely contain itself. I loved her! I loved Lucy! I finally realised that our meeting was fate and I'd always loved Lucy, as she was always destined to be my mate! Lucy is super powerful now! She has all the Zodiac keys (AN Yukino never existed in this one sorry guys!) and the dragon keys and some fairy keys. Apparently she's a 'Fairy Slayer' not a slayer of Fairy Tail members, but instead of an exceed she has a Fairy that follows her everywhere, it's really cute and has blue hair! Lucy called her Rika 'cause it was cute and the name 'Rika' sounds really cute! She can also use all the star spells like Urano Meteria (although she could already use that! (Not an AN!)). Oh! The Grand Magic are in a week. I bet the teams gonna be me, rouge, Minerva, Lucy and Rufus! We got back to the guild and Minerva was showing how proud she was of her 'little sister' or Lucy! "Father! Father! The team should be Luce-chan, Sting, Rogue, Rufus and me!" Minerva yelled.

'Luce-chan' went bright red and spluttered, "Minerva-nee, are you sure? I mean I've only just joined the guild... So I don't think I should!"

"Don't be stupid, Luce-chan! You're stronger than almost everybody in this guild now! You could beat them all with one spell! I promise!" Minerva smiled widely. Jiemma saw his daughters smile, her eyes then his eyes softened and he said,

"I trust my daughters judgment! Very well that shall be the team, only if Lucy or Misterio, I just came up with that name everybody, can beat Orga!"

Orga laughed, "This is gonna be so easy!" Minerva and I face planted, and Rogue just smiled at Luce. Wait?! Luce... I do love her but that was kinda unexpected!

* * *

*Back at Fairy Tail- 2 months ago*

Normal Pov

"~Yo Minna~ we're back~!" Natsu yelled. Gray and Erza were back, too. They were glaring at the guild, "...You FORGOT? About your own NAKAMA? How could you?" Erza was yelling. Everyone looked seriously horrified. Natsu was puzzled, "Who are we talking about?"

"Lucy, baka!" Gray growled, "You all-"

"Who's Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously puzzled.

"Not you too!" Both Erza and Gray yelled, "Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who YOU bought to Fairy Tail, the girl who you all forgot!"

The realisation on their faces was emense, "Lucy... How could I say that to you..." Mira cried suddenly! "Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy!" Happy screamed crying, "Come back, Luuuuuucy! It's all Natsu's fault cause he didn't know Lucy loved him... AND THEN HE ASKED WHO SHE WAS!" Everyone stared at Natsu,

"Natsu... How could you do that to her?" Erza asked in huge anger.

"She is no longer a part of Fairy Tail. She left over 3 months ago. I felt the insignia leave her hand at the meeting... I'm sure some of you felt it in you're hearts too." Master said. Erza said,

"Yes both Gray and me felt an eternal sadness I out hearts halfway through our mission."

"Luce-"

"You have no right to call her that!" Gray and Erza snarled at him.

"Lucy... Loved me? H-how could I not notice?"

"Just shut up, you bastard!" Gray and Elfman yelled.

* * *

*Time Skip- 1 week later at Crocus*

Lucy Pov

My win was pretty good... I only used Urano Metria and beat him... That's pretty good! So I'm in the GMG! Orga doesn't forgive me for beating him in one move! Everyone laughed at him! I liked that... Although my power is cut a little bit cause I have to wear a Celestial Ring... Whic means I can't use Celestial magic so that cancelled my keys out!

"Okay guys, you can go and play I the festival! Mist-chan, go with Sting or Rogue cause I'm going to sleep in the room! Okay, guys, see you at midnight!" Min-nee said.

"C'mon Mist lets go!" Sting said to me.

"S-sure! Lets go!" I stammered.

Sting grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

Normal Pov

As Sting dragged Misterio away, Rogue put a hand in front of the other members of the team and turned to the them,

"He's gonna propose to her... She's his mate after all! You remember the scale necklace? ("Yes! Course we do!" The other two said) Well that's how Dragon Slayers propose to their mates... And our mates have been chosen for us from the start!" Rogue explained. They all agreed to leave them alone...

Sting Pov

"Here's good." I said when we got to the Sakura veranda. Lucy looked puzzled,

"Mist... Or Lucy... I need to tell you something!" When she tried to say anything, I put a finger to her lips, "Lucy Heartfilia, I love you! And you... You are... And always have been my mate! I love you... Will you become my mate?"

"I-I I do! I love you so much Sting... I've loved you from your first 'Hey'! Or maybe from waaaaay before that!" Lucy blushed and smiled.

"The turn around, beautiful!" I purred in a seductive voice. Lucy laughed and turned around, "Oh and close your eyes!"

"Eh?" She sounded puzzled, but she closed her eyes anyway. I took out the necklace and put it around her neck. She opened her eyes , then she looked down and she shrieked, "Oh Sting! It's so absolutely beautiful!ypu're the best!" Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me, 'cause I had one more suprise! I pulled her into the main square because 1. It was beautiful and 2. I got down on one knee, she shrieked again,

"Misterio, my beautiful mate, will you be give me the wonderful pleasure of being my wife?" I asked for all to hear!

"I do!" She smiled and screamed as I put the ring on her finger, "Sting... I love you so much!" And with that I kissed her. Her warm mouth on mine I felt like I was soaring. I loved her and just one more kiss would seal the deal! When we broke apart I smiled, 'cause Fairy Tail had witnessed the whole thing. She blushed, I laughed and then Fairy Tail came over and congratulated us.

"Congratulations on your proposal, light dragon slayer." Erza Scarlett said.

"Yeah, well done, bro!" Gray Fullbuster laughed slapping me on the back. Luce made sure her eyes were covered. Then Natsu, the bastard, said,

"Misterio, whoever you are, why would you marry this Dragon killing bastard?" I was about to say something when Lucy laughed, "Why the hell not, Fire bastard? Can I not marry who I want, Salamander?"

"He killed his dragon-"

"AND YOUR GUILD FORGOT ONE OF YOUR NAKAMA, YOUR TEAMMATE TO BE EXACT! Like you have room to talk!" Lucy spat with a lot of venom, this made Erza and Gray glare at Natsu,

"How do you know about Lucy?" Lucy just laughed! So did I, it was just so ironic, "And what do you look like without the fringe?"

Lucy gasped and closed her eyes as Natsu brought up her fringe, I slapped his hand away, and her eyes opened. Then she turned away slapping him with her hair. It was laughable...

"Well, anyway... We gotta go! Lets go Mist!" I put my hand out and she took it smiling. Man, I love her.

* * *

*Time Skip- midnight at the hotel*

Lucy Pov

"~Min-chan! I'm gettin married!~" I yelled. Min-chan screamed!

"Mist-chan, that's so great! Uwaaah! That's brilliant!"

"Min-chan..." I was suddenly serious, "Min-chan, at the end of GMG... Should I... I mean, should I announce who I really am?"

"Mist-chan, I think you should. Show those Fairy bastards that you have great new Nakama and soon to be family."

"Min-chan they could've found out tonight... They tried to see my eyes... I couldn't let those bastards find out I was right there... Not yet... But soon..." I said sadly. "They've 'remembered' me apparently…" then the ground started moving, "Min-chan?!" I yelled grabbing her hand.

"Hey, Mato! The night sphere (AN didn't know the acctual name! Whoop! whoop! Wooooooo!) is a sphere completely in the sky and of course you will be doing this challenge at night! Have fun! Mato." A freaking talking pumpkin said when the ground stopped moving!

"Let's go guys!" I yelled. We ran an when we got into the night sphere, "Star WalkWay!"

"Ah, Mist-chan, very clever! Lets go guys!"

"It'll take us straight to the end!" I say smugly, Sting kisses me on the forehead and says,

"Good job, babe!" I blush and giggle.

"No show of affection until we get to the end." Laughed Min-chan.

* * *

*Time Skip- GMG stadium (announcing who came first, second, third, etc.)

Natsu Pov

We came... We came 8TH? We were so fast... How fast were the others?

"In 8th place, FAIRY TAIL A!

In 7th place

In 6th place

In 5th place

In 4th place

In 3rd place

In 2nd place FAIRY TAIL B

In 1st the reigning champions... SABER TOOTH! And according to my awesome knowledge, the girl in mostly black with the gold top, Misterio, is acctually ingaged to Sting Eucliffe, and his mate! Mato." Who is that girl? Why would she marry the dragon killer? Bitch. Although Mira squealed. But why could I smell Igneel coming from Blue Pegasus? I'm not gay, am I?

*Later that night*

Sting Pov

"Finally I get to sleep!" Lucy cried.

"No you don't, I have to mark you first!" I smirked

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Lucy stared at me.

"I just have to bite you, babe!"

"What? You JUST have to bite me?" She shrieked.

"Yep. I'll make it real quick, I promise! It's only 'cause I love you." I say kindly.

"Okay then... Please do it quickly." Then I slowly went towards her and hugged her, then she grabbed onto the back of his shirt. I gently bit her on the nape of her neck, and then her blood was in my mouth and I had to lick it clean... She wasn't gonna bleed because of me... And where I bit her there was a large swirl of 'light' and I had done it right! Then she fainted. I picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed and I slept with her in my arms...

*The next day*

Lucy Pov

I woke up. Uuugh. My neck kinda hurt! Then I remembered what had happened last night. I looked at the nape of my neck neck to the left shoulder. There was a bright swirl of 'light' there. It was kinda pretty. Then I felt arms around my waist, I turned and it was Sting. This was a comfort and I snuggled back into him,

"Glad you're comfy! Well I am too, but I'm sure you get what I mean." Sting laughed. So did I acctually!

"Sting... I love you." I say as I turn around, "You're the best too..." I say into his chest as I wrap my arms around him.

"YOU TWO, GET YOUR LAZY ARSES UP THIS INSTANT (AN that's how we spell it here in Britain)!" Min-chan yelled. Me and Sting laughed, then we got changed. I obviously put my ring and necklace on. There's no way those would ever get out of my sight ever!

*GMG Stadium*

Sting Pov

"The first event will be Chariot! Mato."

"Looks like the Salamander is doing it, so-" I start.

"I'll do it. Remember Sting you get motion sick. So I'll do it, to laugh in his face, when he almost dies." Lucy smiled happily.

"Go Mist-chan!" Yells Minerva.

"Thanks Min-chan." Lucy smiles and then she gets onto the balcony,

"Mist, be safe an come back to me." I say.

"Don't worry! (Whispering) I'll use my wings!" She says.

"Okay then. I believe in you!"

Then she did 5 front flips down to the arena, her eyes closed.

*time skip- battles*

Lucy/Mist Pov

That was fun and easy! My wings were awesome today! Everyone stared at them. That's how I won, I guess!

"Battles next... A Fairy vs a Raven! Who will win?" I laughed!

"From Fairy Tail A, Lisanna Strauss, and from Raven Tail, Flare Conan! Mato!" The two made their way into the arena,

"Begin match! Mato!"

"Take over: White Tiger!" Lisanna yelled, while Flare just forced her hair into the ground and said something very softly, that confused me but when Lisanna looked at me I knew something was up. I looked around me, I heard a faint "Mist-" before Flair's hair was clamped over her mouth. I saw the hair trying to lift my fringe, then Sting yelled, "Light Dragon: Slash"

And the hair was gone.

"Thank you, Sting." I smiled. He smiled back, "Anything for you, Mist!" Then I hugged him."

Normal Pov

Lisanna won. But that was only because of Sting's help. Because of his help, Lisanna was able to transform into a wolf and cut of her hair, then she cut both the legs, which stopped her moving. Then Lisanna punched her down. And kicked her repetitively. Which took her down. Although when Sting destroyed the hair, Lucy's fringe went up a little showing Lisanna her eyes. Lisanna realised who she was after that. When Lucy hugged Sting, Lisanna could see acctually see the love forming around them.

*Time Skip- That night*

Lisanna Pov

I saw her. Lucy. Sabertooth. Should I tell the others.

"You saw me, didn't you." A voice behind me stated,

"L-Lucy?" I asked turned around

"Yeah. Hey Lisanna." She smiled.

"Oh Lucy... We're all so sorry. I can't believe that we forgot you!" I cried hugging Lucy.

"You can't tell the others." She say with urgency in her voice

"I won't" I promised.

"Oh Lucy I missed you so much." I said, quietly.

"Me too, Lisanna. Me too. But I've got anouther family now. Sting, Min-chan, Rouge, Rufus and the others." I showed Lisanna my right hand, "I can never forget Fairy Tail. You guys are still my family. I'll never forget the awesome times with Fairy Tail. If Saber wins, they'll find out I'm fine and that I still love them." I saw her rings, a beautiful diamond one and I gold one with a gold star design.

"Lucy... What is that? The ring with stars?" I was curious, what can I say?

"It stops me opening the gate keys. I can use other magic like Fairy Slayer Magic. Oh and Rika, I know that you've been following me since we got here." She laughed, I stared, What? Who was Rika? I was about to ask when an adorable fairy came out of the bushes, "You're a terrible hider! I've known you were here the whole time... i told you to stay at Saber!" Lucy laughed, pretending to scold her. I laughed, Rika was so cute! And the name really suited her.

"Um-"

"I'm Misterio remember, or Mist for you." She said kindly.

"So Mist. Why Sabertooth?" I asked while playing with Rika.

"Sting, the blonde one, the one who I'm engaged to, found me and is made me join Sabertooth." I sighed,

"I can't believe that you're engaged. It's so great. And wonderful in every way!" I squealed.

"What about you and Natsu?" She asked faintly amused.

"N-Natsu? W-when did he come into this?" I ask feverently, which makes her laugh!

"I can sorta sense your feelings, Lis-chan, I can call you that right?"

Ah... Sure! O-of course... H-how do you know my feelings?" I almost yell.

"Oh, Lis-chan they're easy to tell! Unless you're a dense flame brain... Oh Lis-chan, why him? He's so dense?"

"Mist-chan... You're so awesome, and so is Rika!" I laugh, "I just like him... And someone else..."

"Lis-chan, I already knew you liked someone else... Your feelings for him are acctually stronger than the one for Natsu!" She smirkes evilly, "But don't worry I'll find out and tell Mira!"

"I REALLY LIKE BIXSLOW!" I yell, "Happy now Mist-chan? You can't tell Mira!" Then she laughs,

"The puppet guy? Laxus's bodyguard? I always saw that guy watch you... Growling at the other guys 'cause he's ultra jealous of Natsu!"

"Hey Mist-chan... I think Laxus really misses you..." I say deviously. She looks wierd for a second...

"I once had a crush on him... But then I learnt about the Dragon Slayer Mate thing, their mate acctually smells like their dragon... I realised that I wasn't the mate of any of the Fairy Tail Dagons... Although I'm pretty sure Levy is the only one for Gajeel!" She looked distant, "But Laxus never had a Dragon... But unfortunately for him I'm completely in love with Sting... Unless he likes someone else now!"

"Yeah... He's completely serious about Mira... Funny, huh? The demon Matchmaker not knowing that someone loves her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! It's finally time for chapter two! I'm not sure if its any good! But thanks guys for reviewing/favouriting/following! You are so awesome and ABSOLUTELY fabulous! This chapter might be a little short cause there was nothing else eventful in the GMG! Hope you like it anyways x You guys are the best! I also write this on my iPod... because you obviously needed to know that! i also used 'The Dustland Fairytale' by The Killers to zone into writing... Because of the end word *Winks* byyyyye guyz love you for reviewing! xoxo And thank you to my best friends *cough* Cameron *cough* "bad cough there", for supporting this and me while writing this... And for reading it like 30 times in one day, and then calling me about it! Love you guys! xoxoxoxoxo

~ . .Eucliffe.6544

Natsu Pov

"Yep, the DEMON matchmaker!" I heard Lisanna laugh. It sounded nice, but not as beautiful as it could've been... I guess I love someone else! AND WHY WAS IGNEELS SCENT COMING FROM BLUE PEGASUS? I smelt the air... Someone was with Lisanna, and they were laughing. I don't really care, though... Then I smelt Igneel and went to find where Igneel's scent was coming from... Then I saw her... Then I saw Jenny... She was beautiful! (AN Oracion Seis never happened) I instantly fell in love. And when I went up to her she blushed... She was where Igneel's scent was coming from! It was in an instant, a click, a snap, that I, Natsu Dragneel, fell in love.

"H-hey! I'm Natsu. An-and you?" I said, blushing.

"I'm Jenny... Nice to meet you." She was blushing too! I thought, maybe my feelings will be returned.

Jenny Pov

At first sight. That's when I fell for the guy with Salmon coloured hair. He's so awesomely handsome! I love him. He comes up to me, I kinda blush, shit I panicked, he can't see me like this.

"H-hey. I'm Natsu. An-and you?" He said blushing hard

"I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you." I was blushing hard again. I hope my feelings are returned... "I-"

"I- oh you first." He said at the same time,

"No you." I smile

"Lady's first." He smiles

"But men just before!" I smirk evilly.

"Fine, um... Jenny... I (he blushed so cute!) know we've only just met, but I really really really like you ."

"Me-me too!" I was overjoyed and he then said...

"Uh... Jenny... I think you're my... Uh... mate..."

He said ultra serious.

"I hope so!" I said cheerily,

"No, Jenny, a mate of a dragon slayer smells like the dragon that they lived with, so that the dragon slayer can feel almost completely at ease with the person... Like Misterio and Sting..." He smiles his signature toothy grin, but also looks troubled. I blushed at his seriousness, he lookes like an idiot, but he does know his stuff.

"Well, that's what Igneel said anyway... Was there something else to that?" I sweatdropped at his adorable antics. He was amazing... Yet in a different guild, is fate so cruel as to take the only man I ever loved to a different part of Fiore? I got an idea,

"Why don't you join Blue Pegasus?" I asked, "you know, so we can be together..." I blushed

"No. The master is creepy... Plus I love Fairy Tail too much..." He did look apologetic

"That's it! (He stared blankly at her) I'll join Fairy Tail then!"

"Really Jenny! That's great! I love you already!" I laughed with him and we both blushed as I said, "Me too, Natsu... My heart's fire!" Maybe that was too over the top! "Ahh! Jenny you're too cute!" I giggle!

*Next day*

Rufus Pov

Hider? What a bad name... Sheesh... Then,

"I think Rufus-Kun should do it!" I heard Mist-san yell adorably.

"Thank you, Mist-san... That is kin-" I started

"Shut it Rufus, you gonna argue with my little Mist-chan?" Minerva-san smiled sweetly

"She's also my fiancé, so ya mess with her and you deal with me!" Sting-kun smirked... He seriously wants to attack me...

Mist Pov

I giggled. Then I pulled on Stings shirt and pointed at Fairy Tail A and Blue Pegasus. Then he laughed, too, seeing Natsu and Jenny just staring at each other.

"Oooooooh! You know... Apparently Mira and Jenny are gonna fight! I heard the pumpkin say it!" I laugh, "They're both ex-models so maybe... They'll have a model contest!" I sigh... Being a model is my dream!

"Lets wait for Rufus to finish this off", Sting smiled

"Memory Make: homing missiles (AN That's the sexy my way of putting this! HELL YEAH!) "

"There we go-Mato. Hider is finished!" That pumpkin... I swear that I'll kill him... Or find his true identity...

"Next up is, Jenny vs Mira with their battle! I wonder what it'll be like-Mato."

I smirk, "Told ya Stingy!"

"What was that, Misty?"

"'Kay Stingy, whatever!" I giggle, "They're having a MODEL'S BATTLE!" I eye blink at Sting, "Would it be better for you if I was in it?" I ask sweetly. He blushes and says,

"Stupid Misty!" Which I laugh at. Then everybody started joining in... I magically change into a black and gold bikini! 'Oh Virgo and Horogium! Don't freeze time and just change my clothes!' She thought. 'Now I'm gonna join in...' My hair is in loose bunches by my side, everyone stares,

"What just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I have to deprive you guys of this awesome view!"

"Oh... The wedding dress contest! Obviously for Sting and Misterio-" Mira yelled!

"Everybody, call me Mist!" When Lisanna waved at me, I winked and put my finger to my lips and point at Sting... She nods.

"Sure, but the wedding dress contest begins!" And all the girls were in wedding dresses, Sting came down and picked me up bridal style and kissed me on the lips...

"If only this was our ceremony... Damn, I forgot this was a battle... But Misty... Lets get married soon, okay!" Sting blushed

"Of course, Stingy!" I giggled,

"You're gonna get it now!" He laughed. And he dropped me on the floor,

"You're such an idiot!" I yell chasing him.

"Bakas! Get back up her you're ruining the battle!" Min-chan yelled!

"Ah, coming Min-chan!" We sweatdropped, but grinned at each other as everyone was staring at us yelled, "Encore! Encore!" I giggled and kissed him on the lips and we got a lot of happy supporters! When we broke away, we grinned and bowed. My clothes changed back to normal... Virgo and Horogium! Mira squeals! And Lisanna laughs and looks at Bixslow, who was already lookin at her. Lisanna turned very red at that and so I yelled,

"Bixslow-san, just kiss her already!" They blush, Mira looks at me and says

"A fellow Matchmaker! Lets be friends, Mist!"

I giggle, "Sure Mira!" Then we both squeal when Bixslow kissed Lisanna on the lips! Sting was getting bored so he grabbed me and put me over his shoulders... I yell at him and he just laughs! He only takes me off his shoulders when we get to our area, but that's only because Min-chan glared at him. Rika settled on my shoulder,

"They were smirking the whole time, Mi-chan! Saying that they knew that was coming." Rika giggled.

"Oh, Ri-chan! Shush!" Min-chan laughs. We all laugh. Then Mira beats the crap out of Jenny...

"THAT WAS TOO GODDAMN FAST!" I yelled. Mira laughed,

"Sure, sure Mist-chan!" Then she ran back to... TO LAXUS! How cute! I made sure to tease her about that! When I told them I was Lucy.

"Now it's time for a tag battle-Mato!" That retarded pumpkin, "The teams are Sabertooth and Fairy Tail A! The Fairies are Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel! The Tigers are Misterio soon-to-be Eucliffe (To that I yell, "Stupid pumpkin! I don't wanna battle my friend! That is acctually Lisanna!") and Sting Eucliffe!-Mato!"

Lisanna Pov

We're against Lucy... Okay, then...

"I'll give it my all! And you should too Natsu!"

"Yeah! I hafta impress Jenny!" (Already told Lisanna about Jenny!)

Sting Pov

"Sting..." She says quietly, "Sting, I don't wanna hurt them... So should we use that move?" Our special unison raid. It was perfect and would finish it quickly!

"Sure! Whatever Mi-chan wants!" I was imitating Rika!

"Let's go Sti-chan!" She said in a singsong voice!

"Baka!" I said quietly.

"I'm not a dragon slayer and I could hear that, work on your quietness!" She scolded

"Tsk. Whatever, lets go Misty!" Holding out my hand and dragging her off the balcony.

"And begin! -Mato!"

We joined hands. We looked at each other.

"Dragon's Fairy Unison Raid!" We yelled together and stars and fairies like Rika surrounded us, eventually forming the Celestial Fairy, Celestia, then a light dragon appeared, Weissologia, then with our hands pointed towards them we said, "Unison Raid Activate!"

Celestia put forward a starry beam, which Lucy did too, then both Weisslogia and I used out Dragon roars! The two beams started spirling just like Mist's mate-mark. Then came impact. A loud silence went up after the crash. She looked at me. She was scared.

"Go look for your friend... And the bastard. Go now!" I say quietly. She nods.

"Lisanna! LISANNA! Where are you?" She yells, I know what's coming next. She yells,

"Fairy Slayer Secret Art: Find Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel!" She screams. 'Yep, knew it!'

The accounter says, "A Fairy Slayer... I thought they were just a myth..." Lisanna and Natsu come out of the ground and Mist yells,

"Fairy Slayer Art: Heal. Oh by the stars of Celestia I command that these two humans before me are healed before harm comes to them!" She yells, and then I hold her hand,

"Use my magic, too, you're almost out..." I say and she nods. She'll still faint. Then a golden light fell over Lisanna and Natsu and they were healed. But still unconscious. Then Mist faints. I catch her. Wendy runs over and heals Mist.

"Thank you. Calling Celestia like that... It costs too much power... She's such an idiot..."

Wendy said very quietly, I was only able to hear her because of my hearing and being right beside her, "Lucy-nee... You're so reckless." She smiles at me, "Take good care of her."

"How'd you know?"

She taps her nose, "Get Mist-san home, Sting-san." I nod and pick her up.

Wendy Pov

I stay beside Lisanna 'till she wakes up. Which she did right then (AN conveniently!)

"Lis-nee! Sting-san knows about us knowing about Lucy-nee!" My eyes sparkle, "I think Mira-nee knows too. Also... Bixslow-nii was by your side in the instant after Mist-san healed you!"

"Si-since when did you call him 'Bixslow-nii'?" Lisanna asked, blushing a deep red.

"Since the kiss, Lis-nee. But you seriously need rest so sleep!" I ordered gently, even though it'd be so fun to tease her! She obliged and slept. That left only Natsu to wake up. What an idiot...

"How are they doing?" Asked a voice behind me. Lucy-nee. I turned and she was being supported by Sting.

"They're just fine, Mist-nee."

"'Mist-nee'?" She asked.

"You're really Lucy-nee, and your name now is Mist, so Mist-nee." I said simply. Sting grunted, so I said, "When you marry Mist-nee, you'll be Sting-nii!" They both blush and I laugh, hard. Then I stop 'cause Natsu is waking up.

"Get outta here." I hiss, "Mist-nee they can't know you were here, okay." She nods and hugs me,

"See ya Wendy-chan." And they leave again. Lu- no, Mist-nee has almost no power left and can hardly stand up. Then Sting-nii grunts and just pics Mist-nee up and puts her over his shoulder. Then they are gone, when Natsu wakes up and says,

"It only acctually hurt for a second..." He says vaguely.

"That's because Mist-nee saved you." I say, and he looks at me vaguely, then he frowns,

"'Mist-nee'?" He almost yells.

"She's my sister in the arts of healing magic and she's older than me." I retort, "So she's Mist-nee..." I turned away. Then I left. I know Mist-nee loves Sting-nii, but I still can't forgive Natsu or myself, acctually. He was slightly confused when I turned away, then he started thinking about someone... Probably his mate. He'd obviously forgotten Mist-nee... The absolute bastard. I'll kill him one day... Mist-nee is outside.

"I'm glad someone cares about people who arn't in there guild." I said loudly because Mist-nee and Sting-nii are right outside.

"See ya later Wendy-chan." They say. I grin. I think that they're really awesome! Then we all left a confused Natsu and sleeping Lisanna.

(I'm sorry but I can't remember any of the other avents)

*after the last avent*

Mist/Lucy Pov

We WON!

"Mist-chan... Your promise..." Min-chan reminded me.

"Oh yes... Of course..." I say smiling, "OI! RETARDED PUMPKIN!"

"Mato?"

"I need to tell everyone something." I say smiling sweetly

"'Retarded Pumpkin'? I'll have you know that I'm the king of Fiore! Mato." He says

"Ooooooopsie daisie!" I giggles.

"But of course you can say what you wished to. Even if you called me retard. But it's only cause you're so cute." The king laughed while Sting growled.

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" I yelled as I walked into the arena with Sting and Minerva.

Everybody stared at me.

"As some of you may well know..." I looks t Wendy and Lisanna, "That I am not who I said I was. I havn't been in Sabertooth for years... I've been there for 3 months. My name is... My name is not Misterio or Mist or Misty or Mi-chan. My true name is Lucy Heartfilia." I heard gasps from Fairy Tail, Gray was staring at me. I lifted up my fringe and the eyes of everyone softened as it was the face of Lucy Heartfilia, Mage of Fairy Tail. Then Wendy and Lisanna walk towards me and hug me.

"That was so difficult. You're so strong Lucy-nee/Lucy-chan."

I start Oh guys... You are amazing... But I can never go back to the guild... Never ever... I love Sting, Min-chan, Jiemma... Well sorta... Too much to leave them... I'm sorry... This is where I say 'Goodbye Fairy Tail'-" I say

"Yeeeeees... Oh Lucy darling... It's been too long." A voice behind us says.

"Shit" both Sting and I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks everyone! Especially Cameron! For being so supportive! You guys are pretty cool! Hope that you like this chapter of the story, and sorry if you thought last chapter was lame... This chapter is kinda based on 'The Belgariad' a trilogy of books by David Eddings... When Cameron found out about my new chapter... She gave Rogue a line in this chapter! There are some new characters in this... Meet Cameron (my friend), the blood dragon slayer and Hannah (me, but of course!), the Hellish Body Mage or Hell's Beast! Good Luck in the competition! Stayed tuned for next chapter!**

**~ . .Eucliffe.6544**

Sting Pov

"You damn crazy dragon! She already said that she would never become a dragon!" I yelled.

Acnologia just laughed,

"Oh... Hello Son of Weisslogia... He always says how proud he is of you (Acnologia stops to laugh) 'Slaying him' says it was the funniest experience ever! Now Lulu-chan. Come on. You must except my offer! Please! Before you are marked by an idiot!"

"Lucy... Do wha-" I start. She puts a finger over my lips and winks.

"So... Acnologia... If I were marked what would you do?"

"I'd have to kill you all... Including my darling Lulu-chan, queen of the Fairies." Gasps echo around...

'Shut it everyone, I want to hear this!' I think.

"My heritage is nothing to do with this, but if anyone dies, I would hate to be in your scales after that!" She says simply, "And the Fairies would avenge with

me or for me. We will all work together and kill you. I can promise it all. This prophecy is resting of my decision. The child of light with the mate of Fairy Blood or the dragon of dark Lusting For the Same Mate? Who will win? I can tell you something. The Child of Light With the Mate of Fairy Blood is here. He's here beside me. He will always be beside me. The Light Dragon Slayer. It's all so simple. Now I know this... Who will die?" Shes smirking and her eyes are narrowed and look slightly evil.

"Calmness. Take it down, Lucy." I say. Acnologia glares at Lucy.

"So Lulu-chan, the only one with Fairy Blood here is the mate of this... This...-"

"Wanna say 'Incredebly handsome and utterly irresistible guy'?" I ask quietly.

"No." He spat, "I must kill you all."

"Open! Gate of the light dragon: Weisslogia. Gate of the shadow dragon: Skiadrim. Gate of the fire dragon: Igneel. Gate of the metal dragon: Metalicana. Gate of the sky dragon: Grandeeney. Gate of the lightning dragon: Thundrima. Gate of the poison dragon: Poisalia. Open! Gate of Fairy Power!" Lucy yells. We all stare.

"Holy shit! Almost all the FREAKING DRAGONS? You never told us this!" Rogue yells!

"Ooopsie! I told Sting... That's the only person who I thought to tell!" She smiles sheepishly, as she rubs the back of her neck. She looks really tired.

"Meditate." I told her, people looked at me weirdly, "Get you're power back, the dragon's and the rest of us will take this guy on."

"One more gate." She smiles

"No. You'll die if you use her."

"But we'll win. Deffinately." She says with a smile.

"As a last resort." I persuade her and she goes to meditate.

"Okay; Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Thundrima, Poisalia, Fairies, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Cobra **(AN he somehow**

**got here! He's in... Lamia... Scale... yeah! hes in Lamia Scale! *Feels proud*) **we need you and the rest of the guilds to help us. Please! Help us! We're

desperate! Lucy's mother also had the power of the fairies. She inherited that power... Somewhere in her family she has the 'Fairy Blood'. That is only something a fairy slayers have. This dragon is getting ready to kill us all starting with Lucy for being 'Disloyal to their agreement' although Lucy made no such think with the retarded, deranged-"

"Sting used a big word!" Lucy and Rogue giggled. Well... Lucy giggled and Rogue laughed.

"Shut up guys! As I was saying (everyone sweatdropped!) Lucy made no such agreement with this dragon... He's gone crazy because of Lucy... And now we mustkill him. We're Dragons, Fairies and Dragon Slayers. We were created for this day, slayers of dragons. Everybody else! Help us. For Fiores sake!"

"We will do it!" Yelled everyone!

"Minna..." Lucy says, "This means so much to me! Lets do this thing!"

"You're back, then? With power I mean." I ask worredly

"Of course, Baka!" She smiles.

"Now lets kill this bastard!" Rogue yells and everybody cheers.

"We can't wait... To kill the dragon whose threatening my wife/ our Nakama." Everyone chreers again!

I got into a battle stance, so did Lucy, Minerva and Rogue.

"Let's go Minna." Minerva yelled. We charged.

Acnologia Pov

"What can fools like you do? Stupid bastards must die out... Then the reign of dragons will be back, and the other dragons will be free! And no longer celestial/fairy slayer slaves..." I laugh, and then I'm kicked in the face. By a stupid dragon slayer **(AN Well that escalated quickly).** Man... I hate those retards. The Thunder slayer and the Ice Mage seem to hear something and look towards the left... Then they look totally stunned... I looked towards where he's looking.

"Oh! Brilliant! Another dragon slayer and Hell's Beast." I groan.

"Stupid dragon, of course we'd be here. Guilds, we are Cameron, the Blood Dragon Slayler, and I, Hannah, Hell's Beast. Blood slayer... You should know that! Hell's Beast... Hellish body magic is just like Jellal-kun's magic only... Ya know... a tiiiiiiiny bit Darker... Anyways we are here to kill this bastard." Says the Hannah who has a dark green eye (left eye) and a light gray (right) and black hair. She was wearing a cute blue strapless dress which went down to her knee, a white cropped blazer over the top and white shoes.

"I doubt it little girly." I say.

"Don't bet on that, Acnologia. With our magic, we will never lose. OHH! Jura-chan! Heeeeey there!" Says Cameron who has one ruby red eye (right eye) and

one light gray (left) but with blue hair this time. She was wearing the same only a red dress with a blue blazer and blue shoes. The girls stand with their

gray eyes facing each other. Everyone sweatdrops.

"No time. These girls are very powerful. Two of the ten saintly wizards." The

big guy... Jura, I think... Says.

"Damn straight!" Yells Cameron, the bluenette.

"Hey guys! LETS DO DIS THING! But let's all split into pairs! Ya know... Based

on the magics of everyone... I can do this easily!" She smiles, "Or Hibiki

can..." She says quietly to her... Friend? Sister? Whatever. I'm gonna kill them

all anyway, so why care? OMG! I have a brilliant idea... Lets go and get him...

Zeref! Hehehehe!

Hannah Pov

"Um... Hib~ik~i!" I say flirtatiously, "Can you come here?"

"Of course, my princess, what is it you need?" He asked

"Can you put everyone in pairings? Please! Oh... Put Camey with Laxus-san and me with Gray-san... Please!" I whine.

"Of course, princess, how about a-" he tries

"Don't even try Hibiki. It won't work." I say, cutting him off. And then I walk off to tell the others, although Acnologia has gone somewh- Oh Sugar! Zeref.

Wait... Hannah, that might not be the case. That calms me down. So I walk to Gray-san.

"Hello." I smile.

"It was your voice that I heard, wasn't it?" He asks somewhat confused.

"Of course... Somehow I can do that to the person I might fall in love with..."

I blush... HARD... Well so does he. (AN Weird power I like it though... and wish it were the case for me. In real life.)

"AWKWARD!" Yells Cameron and Laxus-san.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CAMEY!" I yell and giggle, "She did the same to Laxus-san." I smile. "Although I heard your voice..."

He laughs, "Then maybe... Maybe... Me and you are meant to be." He says, lets just say, we're gonna be blushing for the whole of this conversation.

"Um... We've heard you both for a few days now... Ever since we've been close to Crocus..." We both blush reeeeeally hard.

"Ah- Yeah... Why are you really here?"

"We felt a power like Zeref's or Acnologia's. That dragon's probably gone back to Zeref. I must tell Lucy-san HE might be coming." I tell him.

"Then why waste time?" He asks.

"I want to talk to you." I say simply smiling.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE, ARN'T THEY LAXUS?" Cameron yells.

"YEP THEY ARE!" He yells too. Gray and I look at each other then run to beat our respective friend up. We all fall to the floor laughing!

"Are you guys like a couple or something? Only me and Camey do that usually- the agreeing thing... Camey's never done agreed like that with a boy, ya know..." I

smile when Camey blushed and punched me, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well you guys were blushing a lot... Gray, you were being blunt again." Laxus growled, "I tell you every time, girls don't like you being blunt." Camey was laughing as she heard this so she said,

"Hannah was the blunt one... Sorry guys we kinda listened into your conversation. Hannah, I'm (her voice gets slower as we both sense that bastard

again) gonna hafta talk to you, after..." Then she turns. I do, too.

Cameron Pov

"He's here." I hear Hannah say.

"That's Acnologia and Z-Zeref." Gray shivers.

"Crap. LUCY, can you and your dragon's fight?" I yell

"Um... Yes they can... And so can I." She yells back.

"Gooooooood! Jura-chan, we must prepare for this battle. Hibiki-kun, do you have the teams?" Hannah asks urgently

"Yes, I'll upload them into everyone's heads." He replies as he does so.

"Good." I yell, "Hannah. We have to beat him once and for all, yes?"

"Hell yes. He's so going down. Jellal-kun, wanna a contest on who get the most hits on him... 'Cause of our magic is the basically the same!" I sweatdropped at her Happy-Go-Lucky nature.

"How did you know I was there?" Asks the bluenette with the black tatoo.

"I'm fabulous, Jellal-kun!" Everyone sweatdrops because of her bigheadedness.

"Get into your teams! Now! It's the real deal from now." I growl silencing almost everyone.

"How do we know you guys are on our side?" Natsu asks protecting Jenny.

"Why would we be wanting this bastard dead, if not?" Hannah asks,

"Well, for starts, your nickname is Hell's beast." He pointed out. Hannah is so angry, I can feel Hell's monsters trying to come forth, apparently so could

Laxus.

"Okay, why don't we talk about this later?" Laxus says from our place beside Hannah and Gray. She instantly calms down and then speaks to Gray, why can't I

hear her?

"We gonna just go and smash his face in?" I ask Laxus,

"My thinking exactly." He smirkes.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Says Hannah cracking her neck.

Gray cracks his knuckles, "This'll be fun." He smiles.

"LET'S DO DIS THING!" Yells Hannah and me at the same time. Sting and Lucy instantly run forward and smake the dragon with their powers. Hannah, Gray,

Laxus and me all run forward and we all yell as one:

"Hell body magic: Hells Demon Kitana." Hannah

"Ice make: Frozen Rain." Gray

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Art: Dragon Roar." Laxus

"Blood Dragon Slayer Art: Dragon Roar." Me

After yelling her part of the Unison Raid, Hannah stands calmly with her eyes closed as blue, red and yellow light surrounded Hannah's Hells Demon Kitana. Then she opens her eyes, they are suddenly serious and both a dark gray,

'Oh... She's completely serious now... The dragon is, for want of a better expression, fucked.' I thought.

"Unison Raid: Hells Iced Blood Roar of Thunder." She yells and hits the beast right over the head. He screams. I might have forgotten... Hannah is Kitana master. Kagura, looks slightly stunned and then un-sheaths her sword and runs at him. Hannah looks at Kagura and they nod at each other then yell together,

"Demon Sword: Killer Kitana: Strike of Doom!"

"Un-sheathable sword art: Slash of Judgement."

And the dragon howls in rage and anger.

"That hurts, stupid brats. I'll your heads for that!" He screams.

"LAXUS!" I yell.

"Alright." He nods

We grab each others hands,

"The spell of ultimate Judgement: Fairy Law."

"Blood slash of Hell's Judgemant."

"Unison Raid: Hell's Fairy Blood Law of Judgement."

A red and white light combine and rush straight at the Dragon and Zeref. The most powerful unison raid.

"GRAY!" Hannah yells

"I KNOW, SHEESH!" He replies

"Ice make: Mega Ice Lacrima Blast of Judgment!"

"Heaven and Hell's magical attribute of Doom

(Like the Uranio Metria chant)

All Hell will befall you now.

Be afraid

Demons, come forth

Angels, heed my call

I am the ruler of the worlds of death.

Come creatures of death

Heaven Hell: Call of the Judgment Day!" The magic circle around Hannah is black and white, Hannah's hair is whipping around her face and two beams come her. One black and one white. And a blue one comes from Gray and suddenly there's an even bigger Unison Raid because of those two spells. It hit the dragon and apparently Sting and Lucy had done a Unison Raid from the other side of the dragon, which hit at the same time. In a last attempt of an attack, Acnologia sent out a roar before Natsu used his powers, but not before the roar killed someone. The scream was blood curdling even for the Blood Dragon Slayer. And after that, everything went by like a blur. Zeref turns to Acnologia and then Rogue runs at the both with his hands full of shadows, Zeref notices him and shoots him with a death orb or something. He falls crumpled to the floor. Me and Hannah look at each other. We nod. We hold hands and chant,

"Heavens help us

Show the Devine punishment

Help the lost souls to your home of souls

Help us defeat this evil before us

Show us the power of souls combined

Show us the true power of the Blood Slayer and the Beast of Hell:

Blood of Hells and Heavens lost souls

Rise and relieve these beasts that threaten your masters, of their lives here!

Combination of Souls: Unison Raid: Blood bath of Hell" we yelled and suddenly at least a million souls are in the GMG stadium and are around the dragon and Zeref. There's a lot of screaming and then silence as all the souls start to leave one by one, showing nothing left. No Acnologia. No Zeref. Nothing. Just the guilds and me and Hannah. I can see two heaps on the floor. One where Acnolgia and Zeref had been **(AN They died... Acnologia and Zeref! Boom! They dead!)**. A purple haired woman is screaming next to them. One by the wall of the arena with a salmon haired man standing by the shape. Then my vision blurs and I crumple to the ground. Hannah does too and then I black out. I can't remember much after that

(The other people were doing things to help while the fighting was happening... Just couldn't be bothered to write it all! Cause it'd all be like major carnage with everyone yelling randomly!)


	4. Chapter 4

That was a lot of action! I'm not sure how those scenes went! But I liked them!

Hope you did, too! It's so fun to just randomly come up with unison raid names!

And now after the action there must be the sadness and romance! Hope you like!

~ . .Eucliffe.6544

Natsu Pov

We did it! Acnologia and Zeref are completely gone! Finally! "Jenny, we did it-" I yell as I turn around and see Jenny crumpled on the floor,

"Jenny... No... No... Jenny... This can't- Jenny!" I yell her name as Cameron and Hannah faint and Minerva runs over to the other crumpled figure.

"Jenny... We could've lived our lives together free from evil... You said you were coming to Fairy Tail... We promised, Jenny... You can't leave, not now! Jenny. Oh my beautiful wonderful Jenny." I whisper while hugging her, crying. My heart has completely broken. It was broken and then trodden on and smashed into a million tiny peaces. Then I remembered;

Flash Back

In a last attempt of an attack, Acnologia sent out a roar before Natsu used his

powers. He didn't hurt the dragon before the roar killed someone. The scream was

blood curdling and horrible.

End of Flash Back

"That dragon. If he wasn't dead I'd kill him a million times over." I growl into her hair.

Minerva's Pov

Rogue. No. Rogue. I saw you die. I saw it right infront of my eyes and I did nothing. I ran towards him.

"ROOOOOGUE! No! ROOOGUE! NOOO! I NEED YOU, ROGUE! I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE! ROGUE! ROGUE I LOVE YOU! Oh Rogue... Why? Why is fate like this?" I'm crying. I've never cried before. "Oh, Rogue" I whisper again and again continuously while crying. Rufus comes towards me. I looks at him. I can't really see him. But I know it's him. I hug him and cry my heart out. Then Lu-chan comes. I hug her as well.

"Lu-chan, he's gone. Why? Why, Lu-chan? Why Rogue? Why not Natsu? Natsu's love

also died. The reuniting of the dead. LU-CHAN HE'S GONE FOREVER! Forever." I'm

all out sobbing now. She doesn't care that I'm ruining her clothes, she just

hugs me.

"Let your emotions out. Never keep them locked inside. I should know that.

Remember, I loved Natsu and he forgot me. I know the pain. Cry. I'm always here

for you, Min-chan. Remember your friend-"

"Weakness." A voice, No... Not Father... (AN Bastard Jiemma) "Minerva. Lucy. Rufus. Sting. You're all crying for Rogue. He's dead. That means he's no longer part of the guild.

Therefore, we must pity him for being too weak. If you don't stop crying, you

will be excommunicated from the guild." I cry harder, so does Lucy. Sting

comforts us both while crying. Rufus stops crying almost all together. "You three. Strip. Remove your guild marks."

"I'll remove this guild mark, but I WILL NOT STRIP. Sorry. But I quit on my own accord." Me and Sting stared at her. "I will do- I'll do the same." I stammer out.

"Same... Tch, Lucy you always eat us into stuff like this." Sting smirks

"I shall be doing the same as Lucy-san, Minerva-san and Sting-kun." Rufus says.

We stare at him. "It's to honour Rog- my nakama." He says, crying again. We all

hold hands and our guild marks have left our bodies in a snap. Then Jiemma looks

at me. "You're a disgrace, Minerva, my daughter no more." This pissed me off.

"Who says I want you as a father now anyway?" I challenged. Then I walked to

Rogue and got rid of his guild mark. "I'm not letting him die in a guild like this." I say. Sting and Lucy nod in agreement. Then Lucy said,

"Sorry, but some of my new guild mates are crying. I'm going to go comfort them." Lucy pushes past Jiemma. Sting and I follow.

"I'll get revenge on you kids." Lucy and I put our hands up in a fashion which showed we didn't really care. But we were saying goodbye. Forever. Rufus eventually follows and then also attacks Jiemma, but purposefully misses.

"Remember this Bastard. We will never resist to kill you next time." He says harshly. Then he goes and picks up Rogue. And we all leave. Lucy and Sting are talking to Natsu.

Natsu Pov

"Hey Natsu..." I hear a timid voice. My head whips out of Jenny's hair (**AN He's had his face in her hair for like the past 10 minutes! (Exaggeration))**

"Lu-lucy? Why? Wh-why would you talk to me after what I did to you." I ask when I see the Sabertooth mark is gone from her stomach. Sting's is also gone. Minerva comes with Rufus and a dead Rogue. None of the Sabertooth team acctually have the mark of Sabertooth.

"We left. Before we were stripped of our dignity. And I'm thinking of coming back to Fairy Tail. They are my family still. I still love them. All of them. My brothers and my sisters. I ran away from them. And now I'm coming back. I love the- OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHERE'S RIKA?" Then "RIIIIIIKA!" She screams when she sees a little figure on the floor beside Jenny.

"She took most of Jenny's hit, but it killed them both. I think... I'm- I'm so sorry, Lucy-"

"Oh Rika! You're so smart. My darling, Rika! Thank you for telling me, Natsu. Oh Rika. RIKA! YOU ARE THE BEST!" She tried to stay strong, and not cry. She kept blinking back the tears. She'd only known the fairy for, what? 3 months? That was the Lucy I knew. Always caring and loving. Always the open heart. Always trusting. The Minerva hugged her,

"Lucy... Let your emotions out. Never keep them locked inside. You should know

that. Remember, I love Rogue and he's... he's dead... I know the pain. Cry. I'm

always here for you, Lu-chan. Remember your friends are always here for you." I

see Lucy smile. And then she stops smiling and holds her heart and starts crying.

"Min-chan! She's gone! I-I never thought that it would happen... Like this...

I'm glad she died with... With dignity... MIN-CHAN, SHE'S GONE! SHE'LL NEVER

CALL ME 'MI-CHAN' EVER AGAIN! NEVER! SHE'LL NEVER BE HERE TO PERFORM WITH THE

VOICE OF THE FAIRIES! SHE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GIVE ME THE SUPPORT THAT I MAY

NEED! SHE'LL NEVER BE HERE AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, MIN-CHAN! I JUST CAN'T-"

Then Sting does the un-expected:

"Lucy... Listen

(Wherever You Are by One Ok Rock)

Tonight... Tonight... I just have to say

Wherever you are

I'll always make you smile

Where you are

I'll always be by your side

(And stop singing!)

Remember that Lucy. I'll always be beside you, wherever you are! Because I will love you forever!" I'm overwhelmed with jealousy as Lucy hugs Sting. And then cries into his chest.

"Oh Sting... That was... That was beautiful." She mutters I cry again. Into Jenny's shoulder. Jenny acctually looks kinda peaceful. I hear Lucy say

"C'mon guys... I think Natsu needs some time-"

"Natsu... You can't keep living in the past with Jenny still with you. You have

to start moving forward. I'm also trying. I have to so the same with Rogue. It

doesn't mean we forget them... We just... Live with them in our hearts and not

with them infront of us...**(AN that's why Lucy held her heart, like she was **

**holding a part of Rika!)" **Minerva comforts me.

"Thank you... Minerva..." I say. I feel them all smiling at me.

"There are always people who love you and are living. Remember Natsu, you have nakama! Like us." Lucy says (also crying) while holding her arms out to me. I gently put Jenny down and hug Lucy.

"Thank you. All of you." I smile and cry at the same time.

"C'mon! Lets go talk to the master! Being Rogue and Jenny! I'll bring Rika."

Lucy says. And so we pick up... The... Ones Who Are Forever In Our Hearts **(AN Or the... Dead... :'( I'm sorry! I'm crying! It's acctually really sad! Rika, Jenny **

**and Rogue! OMG... It's sad! I don't like Future Rogue... He kills Sting... But **

**that's not the reason why I killed them... Sorry... I'm crying so hard! :'( )**

Lucy Pov

I was cradling Rika as we walked towards Fairy Tail. There were still many tears whenever I looked at Rika. Mira saw us,

"Lucy! Sting! Minerva! Rufus! Rog- oh... Natsu! Is that..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Blue Pegasus came over and asked Natsu to put her between the two guilds. He obliged, but he didn't feel like he would leave her side.

"They need their time alone with her, Natsu. They love her, too. They were her guild. They're not gonna hurt her. I can promise you completely!" Me and Minerva said together. When we realised we had said it at the same time, we winked and high-fived. Sting laughed and Rufus said,

"I will add that moment to my memory banks!"

Which made Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and the Ex-Sabertooth members laugh. Even

Natsu laughed. Rogue had been put down beside Jenny and Rika beside Rogue. Lisanna, Wendy, Mira and Levy came to us.

"LU-CHAN! I'M HONESTLY SO SORRY!" Levy cried hugging her, "I-I can't believe I

forgot you-"

"Oh Levy-chan! If you hadn't, I never would've met Sting! And I would've been

alone forever! Because of you guys I was able to meet the love of my life and

also... My mother... And... My... Sister..." Which made me cry and hug Levy harder, "Levy-chan! Ri-chan was... Was my... Sister! And... Now she's... Now she's... Dead...

Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Oh Lu-chan! We never knew! Oh Lu-chan." Levy comforted.

"You're sister?" Asked Minerva and Sting.

"Yep." I said breaking away from Levy, "The daughter of Celestia and Sister of Lucy Heartfilia. I guess I kinda need to explain. I met Celestia and I suddenly realised that I was the splitting image of her. I didn't mention it during training, but at the end of my training a month ago, she told me that my father Jude Heartfilia married the Fairy Calestia. Whose human alias was 'Layla Altiere' or later after she fell in love, 'Layla Heartfilia'. And then she introduced Rika. She was kinda unexpected I guess. And then Rika and I became inseparable and she then tagged along with me for the rest of the months. She said... That we'd never separate... Rika..." I was crying again. Sting and Lisanna were by my side in an instant.

"Shhhhhh. Lu-chan. She wouldn't want this... I don't want this... Sting doesn't want this... She was really cute, by the way!" That made me smile.

"Thanks Lis-chan! Thank you Sting." I say as I relax into his chest.

"Glad you're comfy!" He laughs. Then everyone in Fairy Tail all realise something all at the same time. Well everyone except Gray and Laxus, who are only half listening and are looking at Hannah and Cameron who are sleeping peacefully. Then Laxus looks at me. He smiles, and comes over to me...

"Glad to have you back, Sis." He hugs me and I then hug him back,

"Nice to be back, bro." Then Mira and Freed come over HAND-IN-HAND, **(AN may I **

**just add that!) **and hugs me,

"OH LUCYYYYYY! I'm so sorry! We all are! We can't believe that we did that!" She says quietly, but everyone heard her and agrees, many apologising and asking her to forgive them while some **(AN *cough*Gajeel*cough*)** just said

"Nice to have you back, Bunny-Girl!" Which made Lucy yell

"Why do you have to remember that? Seriously! You bastard!" But she said it as a joke.

"I'm hurt, Bunny-girl!"

We both laugh. We all laugh. It's good to be back with these guys.

"LUCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY! I MIIIIISSSSSED YOUU SO MUUCH! DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN!" Yelled Happy hugging her.

"Oh Happy!" She said scooping the blue exceeed out of the air and hugging him, "I've missed you all so much. Especially your teasing! Because the thing is, I truely love you all! I'll never leave! Never again! Never. Ever. Again!" She smiled and a tear escapes her eyes, this time a happy tear. Laxus had gone back to Cameron. I went over to them,

"Thank you... Cameron and Hannah. You helped us greatly. Without you guys we would've all died... So thank you... You care about people who you don't even know... And helped them... It made us all happy that you did... I now thing of you as my comrades. As nakama-" I realised their eyes had opened **(AN Hannah's eyes were back to the normal light gray and emerald green)**. I blushed hard.

Hannah smiled and said,

"Hey Camey... Ya wanna join a guild?"

"Hell yes! And I know which one!"

"FAIRY TAIL!" They both yell. Both Gray and Laxus look overjoyed. Which makes the girls and me giggle like crazy.

"You guys need healing?" I ask,

"Nope! All we need now is help walking and our magic power back!" Hannah smiles, in the Happy-Go-Lucky way which she always did. That's when Gray picks her up bridal style,

"By help walking, do you by any chance mean like this?" He laughs as she blushes very very hard and says,

"N-no... But it's fine!" Which made all the dragon slayers, me and Gray laugh. It seems they were listening into our conversation.

"Put her down Gray. I need to talk to her." Cameron says, "Now the guys hafta go away and none of you can listen in, got it."

Gray and Laxus walk away and tells the dragon slayers not to listen, but Mira, Lisanna, Wendy and Levy come towards us.

"Laxus has the same smell as Bloronel! That's my dragon/father." She explains,

"I kinda need to tell him... How do I tell another dragon slayer that I love him..." She asks

"Wrong move." I whisper.

"Did I hear 'love'?" Mira yells and runs over

"Here we go..." I say.

"Yeah... I need to tell Laxus... That I think that he's my mate-" Cameron starts.

"He IS your mate, dumbarse! I was there when Bloronel told you about the mate thingy. And I you say Laxus smells like Bloronel, then he is your mate... Plus! Anyone can see you guys are in love!" Hannah says which makes Mira squeal.

"Just tell him. He'll accept! I can promise you!" I say, smiling.

"Yeah, he will!" Says Lisanna and I high-five her.

"You guys can come back now! Well, I need Laxus... And Hannah needs Gray to come take her to the Fairy Tail group." Cameron yells which makes many laugh.

"I think... That I love... Gray..." Hannah whispers to me, Mira, Wendy, Levy and Cameron. Cameron justs laughs

"We all know that! Otherwise why would you 'mind-talk' to him before we met the

whole group?" Which makes us all laugh and Hannah blush.

Gray comes and picks Hannah up. Then says

"Can I talk to you?"

Hannah's face lights up and I smile.

"Okay Mira-chan, Wendy-chan, Lis-chan and Levy-chan lets go and leave these guys to talk." I smile dragging my other friends away.

Cameron Pov

"Um... Laxus... I needed to tell you, that... Um... IKnowThatYou'reMyMateButIDon'tReallyKnowHowToSayIt !"

I say with my eyes squeezed shut.

"I know, stupid... I'm so helplessly drawn to you... I'm seriously in love with you, Camey." He says, smirking.

"YOU KNEW I WAS HELPLESSLY DRAWN TO YOU, TOO! HOW?" I asked.

"Because of when Hannah said, 'Are you guys like a couple or something? Only me and Camey do that usually- the agreeing thing... Camey's never agreed like that with a boy, ya know...' I guessed then and also the fact that you spoke to me in my mind. So Cameron. Ya

wanna try going out?" He asked with an adorable grin.

"I'D LOVE TO! BEST DAY EVER! HEY-" I yell, but then he puts a finger over my lips,

"Shhhh! Gray's gonna ask out Hannah. We were talking about it with the other guys." He shrugged when he saw my questioning face.

"Oh! Good luck you guys..." I say quietly.

Hannah Pov

He carried me bridal style over to the middle of the stadium. Then when he put me down, still being pretty unsteady on my feet, I fell into his chest and of course blushed really hard. I stayed where I was though! Well I was slightly leaning against him, he didn't seem to mind.

"Hannah... I wanted to get to know you ever since... Well... Ever since I heard your voice. I only looked to where you told me to because I felt like yours was the voice which could save me from my past." When he said this I smiled. I giggled. Then he smiled down at me,

"Hannah, how'd you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, and I gasped. This was wonderful. The best thing ever. I threw my arms around him **(AN no they were not around him before they were acctually clasped infront of her heart as she leaned against Gray!)**

"Of course I will! I love you, Gray!" I said as his arms wrapped around me and he kisses the top of my head. We stay like that for a while, until I almost push us both over. Then Gray picks me up **(AN yes, Bridal Style!)** and takes me back to Camey! Before we get there, I yell,

"Camey! I hafta tell you something! Uwaaaah! It's brilliant!" She just smiles and yells,

"I know! But I also have awesome news!" She then giggles. Gray whispers into my ear,

"I think that they also got together!"

"That truly is awesome, Camey!"

"Wait... You knew?" She asked

"He just told me... Baka!" I laugh. And then I begin to black out again, but before I do I hear,

"Is she alright?" That was Camey

"Yeah, she's fine! Just had it real bad during the fight." Gray!

"That's fine, then! Oh and congrats. I'll leave her to sleep. Take care of her..." And then sleep claims me and I don't remember much else.

Cameron and Hannah's dream Pov (they are so similar that I can just say it in

the same Pov!)

I've literally known him for half an hour... But I know that I love him! I'm glad... Glad that we came here. We're deffinately joining Fairy Tail now!

*Time Skip- Lucy and Sting's wedding!* (AN FREAKING FINALLY! :D )

Sting Pov

I'm standing by the alter in a Tux... Natsu is the best man... Rogue would've been that... Stit... Can't think about that... Lucy... What would she want? Me to be happy... And for a long and happy life together! Which is what I am gonna give her! I can promise it all! Because I love her! Everyone sits and the music starts. Finally. Our special day! I smile happily and then I see her. Beautiful. An actual vision in her white dress. Behind her are Hannah, Cameron, Wendy and Lisanna. Their all wearing blue and it looks adorable. Lucy is wearing a long white dress which goes to just under her arms, which then has a cute long lace sleeves which acctually go all the way down to her middle finger. Her other

fingers have nothing on them except the rings, but it looks really cute. Her

hair is up in a bun. It looks so cute. I love it.

"You look great!"

*Time Skip- vows.*

"... Do you, Sting Eucliffe, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." I smile

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Sting to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!" She yells.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And I kissed her. And it was the best kiss of my life. I knew it. Even as we pulled away. I knew we were gonna be together forever. I knew she was the best thing that had happened to me

That's it. This story is finished! I'm sorry of you really enjoyed it! I'm happy you guys read it and supported it! I'll be writing a new story soon... Only after my big exams... (Maybe) Oh well! It'll be number 2 of the series and a LaxRon (Laxus x Cameron) hope you enjoy!

~ . .Eucliffe.6544


	5. LAST NOTICE FOR FF

Hey everyone!

I just wanna say, I've been a little scared to write anymore because of something someone said. And I'm not blaming you 'Guest' at all. It just hurts a little. And I couldn't actually think of a better audience, so I'm sorry. I'm really happy that some of you guys have favourited/reviewed/followed. That makes me really happy. And now I'm going to work hard to get you guys another story. But what gets me slightly angry, is that you, 'Guest', didn't even have the guts to tell me how 'random' my story lines are, WITH YOUR ACTUAL NAME. Sure, insult me, but at least I know who you are. Instead of just insulting my story lines with a name, you do it annonomously. It's as if you think I'm going to be super angry at you. I am, but only because you don't have the guts to insult me with a name. Did you think I was gonna hate back? I'm not that kinda girl, okay. SHEESH.

Sorry guys. A little rant is always good. Which reminds me, have you guys ever watched 'Toby Turner'? He does rants which are SO funny! I swear, everytime I watch them, I like freaking die of laughter! Holy shit, he is actually hilarious!

Forgotten Fairy has ended and I'm writing a new story. Hope you'll like that, too (If you liked FF that is).

~ . .Eucliffe.6544

A.K.A Hannah 'Hell's Beast' or Hannah Heartfilia Oceanica

These are me as OC's names. My next story, I'm Lucy's sister.


End file.
